


young wings

by galixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, but not all of this is angst i swear, except seungmin is the worst at his job, guardian angel fic, hyunjin suffers at the hands of his "angel", hyunjin: 0 gay panic: infinity, just like the human body needs water, literally my otp: seungmin x harp, oh i guess this is also a college fic, seungmin loves his harp, there's love and fluff, this fic is sugar spice and absolutely nothing nice, this fic needs angst, you can bet your ass people stare because this kid is taking to stuffed animals and keychains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixie/pseuds/galixie
Summary: “excuse me, my eyes are up here,” the other boy snapped, waving his...harp?...in front of hyunjin’s face.“who the hell are you?” hyunjin huffed, eyebrows knit together in suspicion.“i’m your guardian angel. the name’s seungmin.”“what the fuck.”“language.”or, hyunjin is a stubborn little bitch and seungmin is his guardian angel.





	1. a rude awakening (with an even ruder guest)

**Author's Note:**

> we're in for a long haul, folks. to be honest, this has been stuck in my writing folder for a while now because it's taken me so long to write the whole thing out ( and it still isn't done ). therefore, i have decided to make this into a multi-chapter *~experience~* for the readers. updates are certainly going to vary in length because i have more motivation for some scenes than others, but i promise it won't be hell for everyone ( except me ). 
> 
> this story was inspired by a tweet i saw a while back and just had to write. the original link can be found at the end of every chapter! happy reading!

“get up, peasant.”

waking up to someone shaking him awake wasn’t a foreign concept to hyunjin, but the voice doing so definitely was. adjusting his eyes to the light, he looked at the alarm clock next to his bed, rolling his eyes. 

“it’s 6:30 in the morning, let me sleep for 10 more minutes.”

clearly, saying that was a bad idea, as the covers were soon yanked off hyunjin as the other voice muttered something under their breath. 

hyunjin looked up at who the hell decided they could wake him up at this hour, and definitely did not expect to see this. in front of him stood another boy in white shoes, white jeans, and a loose white button down tucked into a black belt. as he scanned farther upwards, he saw quite possibly the smallest pair of wings hovering next to the figure’s shoulders. 

_an...angel?_

“excuse me, my eyes are up here,” the other boy snapped, waving his...harp?...in front of hyunjin’s face. 

“who the hell are you?” hyunjin huffed, eyebrows knit together in suspicion. 

“i’m your guardian angel. the name’s seungmin.”

“what the fuck.”

“language.”

“why are you in my bedroom?”

“oh, finally, an actual question,” seungmin rolled his eyes, jutting out his hip and crossing his arms in front of him. 

“well, since it’s your freshman year of university, and you’ve decided to become a little shit, i was sent here to make sure you weren’t going to become one.”

before he could get any words out, he was pulled out of bed by the arm and onto the ground with a resounding thud. 

“like i said earlier, get up.”

—

“you realize my first class doesn’t start until 9, right?”

since it was his freshman year as a dance major, hyunjin’s classes weren’t going to pile up too much until the second semester. either seungmin didn’t catch that memo, or he just really didn’t care, because the two of them were out the door by 7:45. seungmin just huffed in response, averting his focus to the campus and scanning for food. 

“for someone who focuses on something that pretty much requires a healthy lifestyle, you have nothing to eat. so, we’re going to fix that.”

seungmin quickly turned in the direction of the nearest grocery store, almost dragging hyunjin behind him. 

after about 30 minutes of wandering around and picking out basic meal essentials—pasta, bread, various meats & vegetables—hyunjin was lagging under the weight of everything.

“i really don’t understand why we couldn’t just get a cart or basket for all of this,” hyunjin mumbled from behind the assorted packages and bags of things seungmin shoved into his arms. 

“oh, we definitely could have,” seungmin shrugged, “but this is way more fun for me.”

hyunjin narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth and shaking his head at seungmin. 

“how are we going to pay for this? i’m a broke college student and i doubt your magical Angel Bucks are going to work as currency,” hyunjin deadpanned, cocking his head slightly.

seungmin stopped dead in his tracks. he beckoned hyunjin off to the side, which basically meant right in the middle of an aisle.

“look, forget about what i’m about to do, and don’t even think about asking me to do it again. got it?”

confused and stunned into silence, hyunjin stared back at seungmin with a blank expression. when he got no response, seungmin scoffed, turning on his heel and marching towards the checkout lanes with hyunjin in tow. 

seungmin opted to take a self-checkout lane, something less conspicuous than one where they’d be noticed. they scanned everything pretty simply and piled them into bags—things that were way easier to lug around in hyunjin’s opinion. 

when the screen lit up with the final total and payment options, hyunjin looked to seungmin with a mildly concerned look. seungmin let out an exasperated sigh, looking left to right a few times before playing a single string on his harp. hyunjin didn’t notice at first, but time literally stopped around the two.

“grab your shit and let’s go, this’ll wear off in about 15 seconds because you’ve been standing here for 45” seungmin demanded, snapping his fingers in front of the other. 

hastily grabbing everything on his own once again, hyunjin booked it out the door behind seungmin.

“what the hell was that?” hyunjin gasped, a little winded from both the dash out the door and the weight of the bags he was still holding. 

“i don’t know what you’re talking about,” seungmin said out of complete modesty mixed with just a little bit of innocence.

—

after the two finished the adventure home with hyunjin once again carrying everything while seungmin quite literally was twiddling his thumbs, they begun putting things into their proper place. by the time they were finished, hyunjin still had about 45 minutes until his first class. 

“so why now?” hyunjin turned to face seungmin on the couch, who was obviously more interested in fiddling with his harp than any attempt at conversation. 

“hm?” seungmin mused, averting his gaze with the least amount of effort possible. 

“why only now that i’m a freshman in university have you graced me with your fantastic presence?”

this seemed to amuse seungmin just a little too much, as he started laughing, almost falling off the couch. 

“i’m being serious,” hyunjin pouted, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to slug his so-called “guardian angel” in the shoulder. he figured there had to be some sort of ordained rule against that. 

“honestly? i was supposed to be here a long time ago,” seungmin admitted, shrugging his shoulders, “they wanted me to start watching you during your junior year of high school, because you were quite the little shit back then.”

hyunjin winced a bit at that, but still let seungmin continue. 

“but, as you can probably tell, i don’t take my job very seriously.”

hyunjin couldn’t help but smirk at that, although he certainly tried to hide it. unfortunately for him, seungmin totally noticed, and subsequently whacked him on the arm with his harp. 

“okay, you need to stop hitting me with that,” hyunjin snapped, attempting to defend himself with a pillow.

“anyways,” seungmin said, punctuating every syllable, “i personally didn’t really see a point in trying to turn an angsty, stuck-up, bitchy 17-year old boy into a decent person. i knew it would probably be a lost cause,” the angel shrugged. 

“but,” seungmin paused a bit, “i’m here now. figured i’d have a better shot if you were more of an adult with slightly more learning experiences in store.”

hyunjin sat there for a bit, taking in everything. sure, it all made sense, but the idea of having an actual angel by his side to coach him through everything was kind of a foreign concept. 

_ this guy’s going to be following me around every day? _

“yes, i will be with you every day, bud. i won’t follow you around too much, just pop in and out when needed.”

hyunjin blinked, in shock. _ did i say that out loud? _

“no, you didn’t say that out loud. i can hear what you’re thinking, though,” the angel smirked, much to hyunjin’s shock.

“uh, by the way, shouldn’t you have left for class 10 minutes ago?”

hyunjin looked back at the clock. 8:40. 

_ shit. _

“nuh-uh, language, peasant.”


	2. a cliché sunshine analogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin met the gaze of quite possibly the prettiest person he’s ever seen. his eyes traveled around the other’s face, looking at his adorable little freckles, his deep brown eyes that still managed to sparkle without much light, his little nose that hyunjin seriously had to resist reaching out to poke, and his—
> 
> peasant, snap out of it!
> 
> or, hyunjin makes a new friend, and we meet his roommate too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are finally back! sorry for the writing hiatus, life and summer work get in the way all too easily these days. hopefully the fact that this chapter is a bit longer will make up for some of it. :<

about 10 minutes later and 4 looks at the map, hyunjin made it to his first class of university safely, and somehow on time. his day started off pretty easily with a hybrid class of both dance theory and music theory. he chose to sit down towards the front of the room in a spot that still wasn’t too obvious if he just happened to fall asleep one day. 

“huh. decent choice of seat, peasant. i’m impressed.”

hyunjin looked to his immediate right to see seungmin sitting right next to him on the steps, cocking an eyebrow. 

“stop calling me peasant,” groaned hyunjin, “and another thing, why are you here?”

feigning a look of disgust, seungmin rested his chin on his propped up hand, looking back at hyunjin.

“i gotta be here to make sure you don’t make a terrible first impression on anyone in your class. obviously,” he muttered, gesturing to the room around him that was slowly filling up.

as soon as seungmin finished his sentence, a younger boy with peachy hair came bounding up the steps, stopping right next to hyunjin’s row.

“is there anyone sitting there?”

hyunjin met the gaze of quite possibly the prettiest person he’s ever seen. his eyes traveled around the other’s face, looking at his adorable little freckles, his deep brown eyes that still managed to sparkle without much light, his little nose that hyunjin seriously had to resist reaching out to poke, and his—

_ peasant, snap out of it! _

“uh—“ hyunjin could barely get out a sound before he was on his feet, gesturing for the other boy to take a seat next to him.

“s-sorry,” hyunjin managed with little success, “i got a little distracted by something.”

“not a problem, mate,” the other beamed, reaching out his hand to shake, “i’m felix!”

“h-hello felix,” he stuttered shamelessly, taking felix’s in the most awkward handshake in the history of handshakes, “i’m hyunjin. i promise i won’t be like this all the time. new school and all.”

“mhm. i totally get it. i’m guessing you’re a dance major too?”

felix must have caught the crumpled schedule hyunjin still had out on his desk from when he was trying to navigate the school’s halls. he nodded slowly, trying to ground himself once more. 

as though he was literally saved by the bell, the professor started class. out of the corner of his eye, hyunjin caught seungmin giving him a little salute before turning his eyes back to class.

—

when his first class finally let out, hyunjin was feeling pretty burned out, both emotionally and physically. since he had a little less than an hour until his studio classes, he opted to go back to the dorm. 

as he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice muttering from the other side and the clanging of several pots and pans.

“ugh, why can’t we have hooks for these things like a normal person,” the person continued, still rummaging around, probably looking for one in particular.

“probably because we can’t ruin the walls or ceilings until we find a better place, jisung,” hyunjin said, smirking at the figure below him.

the orange-haired boy looked up quickly, probably not expecting hyunjin to be in the room, or the dorm at all.

“you’re here early,” jisung questioned, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy. 

“don’t remind me,” he sighed, waving off the statement, “i had space in between classes and i wasn’t about ready to get lost on campus for the third time today.”

_ you got lost coming back to the dorms, dumbass. don’t give yourself that much credit.  _

“well, at least you made it here in one piece,” jisung hummed, obviously amused by himself. still rummaging through the cabinet, he looked up slightly towards hyunjin, “by the way, sorry i wasn’t home this morning. i went down to the studio a bit earlier than usual to work on some new things.”

right. jisung was part of a music group with two other individuals hyunjin had never met. at this point, hyunjin was starting to get the idea that jisung was just messing with him.

“oh yeah?” he asked, looking at jisung, “got anything new to show me?”

“well,” jisung paused a little too long in hyunjin’s opinion, “not yet, it’s still kind of a process. it’s called hoodie season.”

leaning back on the counter, hyunjin looked up a bit, “that’s got a nice ring to it. do i get to hear any of it yet?”

the clanging ceased for a second, and jisung looked up, “uh, sure. i guess? it’s a really rough draft, but i think it’s promising so far.”

the orange-haired boy got up, leaving the pile of pots and pans on the ground and a mildly annoyed hyunjin behind. he returned a short while later with his phone in hand and a pair of earbuds. scrolling through what looked to be a text chat, he opened a file and passed the phone and earbuds off to hyunjin.

_ 바람 불어 내 옷을 건들어 _

_ 바람막이 후드를 걸쳐 _

_ 모자 눌러 쓰고 텅 빈 주머니 속 _

_ 두 손 맞닿아 당당해 걷는 걸음도 _

the longer he listened to it, the more hyunjin started to get the feeling that this was the chorus of the song, and jisung basically skipped to his part.

_ 살짝 큰 어깨 라인과 긴 소매 _

_ 긴 기장 하얀 티가 후드 속에— _

_ don’t you  _ dare _ call your best friend out on this, he’s proud of himself. _

hyunjin snapped out of his daze in the song to hear seungmin’s voice.

_ i wasn’t going to, thanks. _

_ 새 신발을 신고 baby, how do I look? _

_ 두 손 맞닿아 당당해 걷는 걸음도 _

_ you were just about to open your stupid little mouth and mention it, so don’t do it. be nice to your best friend, you know he’d kill for you. _

gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to roll his eyes at seungmin’s voice, hyunjin continued to listen to the song, which he actually really enjoyed. his verses flowed together nicely, especially between the verses and into the chorus once again.

_ 새 신발을 신고 baby, how do I look? _

_ 두 손 맞닿아 당당해 걷는 걸음도 _

jisung’s verses soon transitioned into who hyunjin believed to be chan, one of jisung’s groupmates. he’d never met chan, obviously, but as jisung continued sharing his music with hyunjin, he begun to pick out the different voices.

as the song neared its end and the baseline continued thumping along, hyunjin couldn’t help but be impressed. his eyebrows had gradually raised through the whole song, but by the end, he was tapping his foot along. when it was all over, hyunjin handed over jisung’s phone and earbuds.

“wow,” he gasped, “that was a work in progress?”

beaming, jisung took his phone and earbuds back from hyunjin, “yeah, it is. we’ve actually been working on it for a while now, just because it goes through so many changes, i guess? it took a while to pick out the baseline and if we wanted it to vary at all through the piece.”

“oh yeah?” hyunjin pushed a little, trying to get jisung to say more. he knew how much jisung loved talking about his music, and hyunjin would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy listening to jisung muse about it. seeing jisung happy doing something he was clearly good at was enough for hyunjin, so he didn’t mind listening to him, no matter how rambly he may get. 

“yeah! you should really come by some time. i’m sure the guys would love to meet you. they really appreciate the amount of support you have for us, and so do i. you really let me go on about this stuff all the time,” jisung wiggled his eyebrows at the next statement, “plus, you may listen to some other stuff we’ve been working on.”

hyunjin’s ears perked up a bit at that statement, his expression brightening. he had barely noticed how much time had passed until his phone buzzed on the counter next to him. luckily for him, he wouldn’t be late for class, but he would have to leave right now.

“oh jeez, sorry sung, i have to leave before i’m nearly late for another class. we can pick up where we left off, yeah?” hyunjin asked while gathering everything and shoving it back into his bag.

“of course, don’t be late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll get into a bit more ~fun~ in the next chapter because this was so packed full of character and storybuilding. 
> 
> as always, any comments or questions can be sent to my [twitter](http://twitter.com/pocketsungie).
> 
> HUGE thank you to cami for lending me the prompt for this au! you can find the original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/lovedbyhyunjin/status/1136283641623900160), and you can follow cami [here](https://twitter.com/lovedbyhyunjin)!

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally planned to make this one long fic but seeing as it became 5.3k without much story done, i opted to do a multi-chapter fic instead.
> 
> as always, any comments or questions can be sent to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pocketsungie).
> 
> HUGE thank you to cami for lending me the prompt for this au! you can find the original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/lovedbyhyunjin/status/1136283641623900160), and you can follow cami [here](https://twitter.com/lovedbyhyunjin)!
> 
> thanks for reading, and see you in the next update! <3


End file.
